


Forever is Ours

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter's Wedding, Happy Draco Malfoy, M/M, Waking up late, drarry wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: Harry wakes up late on his own wedding day and tries to hurry up else Draco will have his throat. They meet, blind-folded, before the wedding to exchange gifts and get late again. Just a short drarry wedding oneshot
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Forever is Ours

**Background- It’s been ten years since the war. Draco and Harry had been dating for the past five. They have been living together for the three of them.**

**...............................................................................**

His hand groped at the bedding beside him, in search of the familiar warmth of his beautiful lover only to find it cold. He had left hours ago, it seemed. But that wasn’t what woke him, someone was pounding at the door, yelling his name at the top of their lungs. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking around for his wand and found them at their rightful place on the bedside table as usual. He swished his wand to open the door while he put on his glasses.

Ron came barrelling inside, wearing proper wizard robes, looking like he had on his own wedding day albeit less nervous but happy all the same.

“Blimey, Harry! Did you just wake up? The wedding starts in an hour and half!” he practically shouted, giving him a headache.

“An hour and half? Why that is more than enough time I need to get dressed, isn’t it?” He knew it wasn’t--not on his own wedding day but he might as well _try_.

“Draco would have killed you. He has been up for almost three hours now, double checking then triple checking the _quadruple checking_ everything. He was then stolen by Mione, Pansy and Blaise to get him dressed properly. Bloody hell, mate but now I’m going to be in trouble if you aren’t ready.” He looked terrified at that idea as anyone who knew Mione and Draco’s wrath should be and well, thinking of them combined made him shudder as well.

“Alright fine! Let me get my robes and then we’ll see what to do with this thing called my hair, sound good?”

“Right now, that is all that I would get so it’s great! Rush now!” he exclaimed as he left to get Harry something to eat while he showered and got dressed, because there was no way he could get away with not showering even though he was late as hell.

He shaved as quickly he could, using the muggle way; even after all these years that was the better and more comfortable way for him. 

As he brushed his teeth, he reflected back to last night and how both of them had been forced to sleep separately. _It’s the tradition Harry_ Molly had said, and he couldn’t have argued with her, anyone but her. Narcissa had said the same words as well and he was forced to oblige both of his mother figures.

That was until Draco had slipped into bed, just after midnight when everyone had already gone to bed. He had shushed Harry when Harry told him that it might be bad as per the traditions, he had then proceeded to cuddle him from behind, peppering small kisses all over his neck as he fell asleep.

They had woken up early morning, sharing some more languid kisses before Draco slipped back to his own room to get another hour or so of sleep, while Harry slept like the dead. 

_Merlin, he still couldn’t believe he was going to marry Draco fucking Malfoy at last._

Although he knew Ron would surely have his head, he took his time in the shower, soaping his body meticulously and just being. He won’t get another slow moment in the whole day so he cherished it.

.......

“Where are my cuffs?” he asked Ron as he buttoned up his dress shirt. He was wearing a silver dress shirt with black trousers and a black tie. They had after many _many_ arguments decided upon wearing robes complimenting their own eye colours. He had been teased mercilessly by Draco for wearing _Slytherin_ colours on his wedding. He had told him about his sorting ceremony and that made Draco shut up real quick. They had also made their wedding theme upon those two colours as well, although Ron’s hair clashed hideously with both colours, still he had somehow used black outer robes to make him look slightly less-strange.

“Uh...well....” he looked sheepishly at Harry as he brushed his hand over his hair. 

“Ron Weasley, tell me where my cuffs are? My soon-to-be husband will leave the altar when he sees that I’m without cuffs so tell me now!” Ron had told him that he would take care of the cuffs and he had left it to him but now he didn’t know what to do!

“Alright mate, don’t get so much worked up.”

“Don’t get so much worked up, my arse. Tell me now! I’m supposed to meet him before the wedding anytime now!” Harry knew his voice was octave up but he didn’t care, not now.

Just then, Hermione entered the room, wearing a silver dress which made her look ethereal, what with her bushy hair-somewhat sleaked up and complexion. 

“Wow Mione, you look amazing!” he exclaimed as he took in her outfit properly.

“Why Harry, you don’t look bad yourself.”

“Except the fact that _someone_ was supposed to take care of my cufflinks for me.” He looks pointedly at Ron but Hermione just laughs.

“Mione!!! You are supposed to scold him.” he whines.

“Oh love. It’s alright. The cuffs are in perfect condition but they are with someone else.”

“So tell them to bring it here. I’m to meet Draco any moment now.”

“That’s why I’m here to take you to him. Now come on!”

“But the cuffs!”

“Harry, don’t you understand?” “Understand exactly what Mione?”

“What are you gifting Draco now?”

“Cufflinks for the wedding, you know this Mione.”

“And does he know about them?”

“No”

“Don’t you think he is frantic about the fact that he doesn’t have his cuffs?”

“You can hold him off. Mione, how is this even relate--” he stops mid-sentence as Mione fixes him with her how-can-someone-be-this-oblivious stare, and after a moment it finally _clicks_ , “Oh.....ohhhhh.”

“Yes, exactly now let’s go and leave the outer robe for later, just come with what you’re wearing right now.”

So that’s how he finds himself, standing before another unknown door of the Manor where the wedding is being held. Mione and Ron by his side; just as he is about to open the door Hermione makes a disapproving noise and he stops. She produces a green blindfold and much to Harry’s reluctance covers his eyes.

“Is this really necessary?” “Yes it is, now get inside, here hold my hand.”

He hears gasps as he gets inside, followed by numerous compliments from all their friends because of course everyone is present.

“ _Potter”_ He hears the familiar drawl from somewhere infront of him and then Hermione is dragging him to the.....center of the room?

She makes him stand a couple of inches away from Draco so his hands wander in front of him in search of the warmth he had been searching since he left in the morning and then just like that, they both are clasping their hands together.

Draco’s hands feel just about right in his own, he draws him closer so they touching. He leans forward and sure enough a pair of eager lips are waiting there to be kissed. So he kisses him thoroughly, ignoring the snickers and cat-calls of their friends. He smiles slowly, as they break apart even though their lips are still touching.

“Hey, Malfoy.”

“Miss me, Potter?”

“More than you would ever know.”

“I think I know, because I missed you all the same.” Draco leans forward to peck him once more, then leans against his forehead. They don’t need words, just being in each other’s presence speaks a thousand sentences for them.

But they are brought back to reality as someone coughs loudly and they break apart, not exactly because there is at max a inch between between them.

“In case you both are done, we do have an wedding to attend. May I bring it to your attention that it is _your_ wedding?”

“Yes we know that Granger. It is our wedding, we are allowed to be late.”

“Absolutely not, Draco.” It’s Pansy who speaks this time, “Also don’t you both have something to give.”

He had completely forgotten about the cuffs, he takes them out of his pocket and presents it to Draco, who gives him a similar box in his other hand.

“Can’t we see them?” he asks, eager to find out what Draco had given him.

“Not now, you can look when you get back to your respective rooms.” Ginny replies.

They both mutter ‘fine’ respectively as they shove them inside their pockets. They are going to be late but this feels right, so much right that Harry doesn’t want to leave, even though he knows he will again be with him in fifteen minutes. He just likes this moment so so much. He shuffles forwards and hugs him tightly, placing his head in the crook of Draco’s neck and feels Draco do the same. 

They stand like that for an eternity before Hermione hesitantly tells them that it would be really late now. So he leaves, he lets Hermione drag him out of the room and when he opens the blindfold he realises he has tears in his eyes.

“Oh Harry.” Hermione whispers as she sees the tears.

Ron just silently whips away the tears and squeezes Harry’s hand. He knows how it feels like, after everything they are finally _finally_ going to be together and no one can come in between them now. No one. Not the Wizarding World. Not Lucius Malfoy. No one.

......

He walked down the aisle with Molly, looking at all his friends and family standing there with the flower girl, Victoire and ring bearer, Teddy just in front of them.

He kissed Molly’s cheek and stood just in front of the officiant who in their case was Andromeda, on both of their mutual request and decision.

He looked up just in time to see Draco enter with Narcissa. Narcissa must have looked great as well but his eyes were just for Draco now. He looked absolutely ethereal. His hair was styled back with a bit of gel, but still wavy somehow. He was wearing silver dress robes which upon looking properly had intricate designing with a emerald green silk dress shirt him inside and a silk black tie.

He then, finally looked into his eyes and he was lost. They held so much emotion that his smile couldn’t convey. They held so so much love and happiness and content. He was looking into his eyes and he was smiling at him in that sweet manner that was reserved just for him. It made him feel giddy with happiness as Draco mouthed a silent ‘I love you’ and grinned---

“ _Avada Kedavra.”_

It was loud among the otherwise silent room. They locked eyes for one last time before he collapsed. Almost instantaneous wands were drawn out and people started starting shouting but he couldn’t focus on that, on anything.

Because his world had just fallen _apart._

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me! 
> 
> *realizes the pun I just made* OopS
> 
> Kudos and comments are lovely, even if you just want to give me threats in the comments!


End file.
